Usuário:Gregory Naruto
left|thumb|150px|Minha edição de imagem do Naruto (The Last) |Aniversário = 04 de Outubro |AlturaI = 196cm |AlturaII = 196cm |PesoI = 98,5kg |PesoII = 99,2kg |IdadeI = 26-27 |IdadeII = 28-29 |Tipo Sanguíneo = A+ |Usuário = Goku9 |Verdadeiro = Kauê Ernany Tavares Cruz da Silva |Estreia na Wiki = 15 de Fevereiro de 2014 |Cadastro = 29 de Agosto de 2014 |Aparece em = Chat, Mural de Mensagens, e Facebook. |Bijū = Shukaku, Matatabi, Sanbi, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Rokubi, Chōmei, Hachibi, Kurama (Formas) |Classificação = Sábio Sensor |Chakra = (Afinidade) |Família = Kakashisao (irmão) Solrac7CASS (primo) Alice Morato (irmã-prima) Uchiha Miguel (irmão) Jefther Gabriel (irmão) Lilithec303 (filho) Emily gaby (prima) DHSC (primo) Mizukage Mei Terume (mãe) |Afiliação = |Times = Blackout |Ocupação = Shinobi |Rank NinjaI = Genin |Rank NinjaII = Chūnin |Rank NinjaIII = Kage |Rank-S = ' ' |Rank-A = ' ' |Rank-B = ' ' |Rank-C = ' ' |Rank-D = ' ' |Rank-E = ' ' |Total = ' ' |Parceiro = Uchiha Miguel |Jogos = Super Smash Flash 2 Naruto Ultimate Ninja Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 Naruto Ultimate Ninja 4 Naruto Ultimate Ninja 5 Comic Stars Fighting 3.4 Dragon Ball Fierce Fighting 2.6 Lego Star Wars I Happy Wars Pou Minecraft Worldcraft Zombie Tsunami Criminal Case Marketland Vector |Músicas = Haruka Kanata Blue Bird Hotaru no Hikari Knockin' Heavens Door |Animes = Dragon Ball Dragon Ball Z Dragon Ball GT Naruto Shippuden Naruto Clássico One Piece Kirby Cavaleiros do Zodíaco Beyblade: Metal Fury Beyblade: Metal Fusion Beyblade: Metal Gear |Amigos = Alice Morato Aurélionagato BlackZetsu BlazeX1 DHSC Elias uzumaki Emilly gaby Entidade Sombria Fwy Hanna hyuuga Ichidaisy Jefther Gabriel João Gabriel Kakashisao Kirito (Kirigaya Kazuto) Lady Lotris Lilithec303 Lukas Pessoa Dantas Marye-chan Mizukage Mei Terume MorgaineLeFay Rachin Killer Rafael Uchiha Rikudou Naruto RodrigoSentient RosaMafalda17 Samemaru SasukeFMS23 Shodai Tsuchi Solrac7CASS StingEucliffeBR Syaoran Uchiha Takashimaru Thiago W. Uchiha Uchira-kun Uchiha Asau Uchiha Miguel Uchiha Nikushimi Usui Uzumaki VinhoGiles Zarraty |Traços Únicos = Pode absorver chakra Pode respirar debaixo d'água e no espaço, tem o poder de todos os animes existentes (menos hentai) |Playlist = * * *Pause uma para conseguir ouvir a outra.}} Olá, a todos. Meu nome é Goku9, Eu gosto de Dragon Ball, Naruto, One Piece e de um jogo chamado Super Smash Flash 2. Se você gosta de Dragon Ball, Naruto ou Super Smash Flash 2, ou apenas quer conversar, você pode conversar comigo no chat, que eu geralmente começo sempre que posso. Seria bom se você apontasse qualquer erro que eu cometo com as minhas edições na Wiki. Personalidade Eu tenho uma personalidade forte, chegando a explodir de raiva em alguns momentos, também sou grosso e rude às vezes, tenho traços do protagonista de ''Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, nunca desistir, etc., e odeio que peguem leve comigo em Batalhas Ninja, sem me importar com quem seja, sou muito auto-confiante, mesmo em situações difíceis. Várias vezes tento conquistar a amizade de todos os usuários, porém muitas vezes acabo trazendo um pouco de raiva para tais usuários. Eu também esqueço de pedir tempo em certas ocasiões da Batalha Ninja, fazendo esse ser meu ponto fraco, isso acontece pois eu sou uma pessoa muito ocupada, tendo que editar imagens, editar em Wikis, postar coisas em blogs, entre outras coisas, mas atualmente consegui corrigir esse problema (ótimo, não?). Minha personalidade forte também me impede de muitas coisas, como apontado por Fwy, o mesmo disse que eu seria um moderador ou quem sabe um Administrador se não fosse por essa personalidade forte. Mesmo com todos esses defeitos, eu tenho muitos amigos, e me vejo como uma pessoa normal, pois todos têm defeitos, e algumas pessoas gostam de outras por causa dos defeitos dela. Com meus desafetos, eu os ignoro, ou os trato de forma muito rude e grossa, com a clara intenção de magoar ou "expulsar" da Wiki, em raras ocasiões, eu até falo com eles, mas de forma "calada" (claro, né?). O fato de eu ignorar os desafetos às vezes, é um traço de Lilithec303, um amigo wikiano. Visto que eu estou sempre aprendo algo com os usuários, mesmos com os novatos em Wikis. História Início Entrada na Wiki Minha primeira edição foi na Box do personagem Konohamaru. Logo depois criei uma página da qual o administrador Lukas Pessoa Dantas apagou, gerando uma discussão entre nós.Conversa:56886 Caso Goku9 e Elias uzumaki Eu e Elias uzumaki, aka Shodai Tsuchi, em 24 de novembro de 2014, tivemos uma briga devido à uma brincadeira com Gabriel Fernando feita por ninguém mais, ninguém menos, do que eu, trocamos palavrões e palavras desagradáveis, que levou ao banimento do chat por 5 dias de ambos (cumprido por mim 4 dias, 2h e 55min), no período em que estava banido, fiz inúmeras grandes edições, com muita frequência, de maneira que, se 4 dias com muitas edições pudessem fazer-me ganhar uma medalha, eu teria ganhado três (vocês chamariam isso de "dedicação"?), esse também foi um dos poucos casos que não teve uma deserção em seguida (que bom!). Torneio de Batalha Ninja Normal A batalha entre mim e Jefther Gabriel estava prevista para 03/01/15 às 21h30m, mas nós dois concordamos em adiantar a partida, deixando para o dia 01/01/15 às 19h, no dia, ganhei por W.O. (ele era um medrosão mesmo... UHUL!!! Melhor pra mim.) Para compensar, Black me desafiou à uma Batalha Ninja, porquê Jefther não entrou no dia, mesmo após às 21h, que seria a Batalha entre Emilly e Lukas, mas Alice Morato estava criando/proibindo certas coisas da batalha, pois ambos "trapacearam" (Eu e BlackZetsu (trapaceando com muitos e muitos e muitos aspas.)), por isso a batalha entre Emilly e Lukas foi adiada (honestamente, fui até kikado por fazer um tumulto com quase (praticamente) isso: "21h, 21h, cala a boca todo mundo e vamos ver a batalha da Emilly e do Lukas"), mais tarde, no dia seguinte, quando faltavam poucos dias para o torneio acabar, soube que, infelizmente, acabaram com o torneio, o motivo dado foi que certas pessoas não sabiam jogar (será?). Torneio de Batalhas Ninja Fanon Eu vi a Batalha de Samemaru e Aurélionagato, e pretendo ver as outras, também esperando ansiosamente para a minha própria batalha, entretanto, dessa vez o oponente será alguém poderoso, quem seria? Alice Morato! (NOOOOOOOOO!!!) A Batalha está prevista para 26/01/15 às 20h, honestamente, estou sem auto-confiança, devido a perder para a mesma em 3 batalhas, seguidas, e quando o único jeito foi fazer algo que agora é proibido, enquanto Alice apenas pensa numa estratégia para se defender dos golpes, já que eu quase sempre burlo a defesa dela (palavras dela, não digo nada.). PTTs Eu faltei nos dias, mas consegui chegar 04/03/15, alguns dias depois de começar. Perguntei imediatamente se estava eliminado ou coisa do tipo, pois estava com febre e não pude vir. Depois de ficar sabendo, eu procurei tentar voltar ao jogo, mas, DHSC me disse que cada equipe poderá ter mais um membro (UHULLL!!!), e que esse membro deve ser alguém já " eliminado " (com aspas, no meu caso.), e em seguida, me convida para ser o da equipe dele, aceitei prontamente (é claro, né?), escolhi meus novos jutsu, e aguardei ansiosamente para o próximo dia, que será o evento, 05/03/15 às 19h30m. No dia, eu cheguei faltando exatamente 3 min pra começar, algumas pessoas não chegaram, e nós esperaramos até 19h50m, todos chegaram, e demoraramos mais 10 min para começar tudo, pois tínhamos que fazer uma estratégia. No final, a minha equipe foi eliminada, pois Uchira-kun ficou ausente depois de ser atacado (Não sei se saiu porquê morreu, porquê era fraco, ou porquê arregou... Mas enfim.). Então perguntei por que havia essa regra boba (Pra quê fazer uma regra de um membro morre, a equipe perde? Tira toda a graça, não dá pra jogar! É tão complicado entender isso?), e dei um exemplo: No próprio anime não existe essa regra: Um morre, a equipe é eliminada, DHSC concordou, e depois, chinguei quase todo mundo dali, e saí, pois estava ocupado (para ser honesto, faria aquilo mil vezes se fosse preciso). Coisas nas Wikis favoritas Meus personagens favoritos * Boruto Uzumaki * Chōji Akimichi * Gaara * Guren * Himawari Uzumaki * Hinata Hyuga * Ino Yamanaka * Iruka Umino * Itachi Uchiha * Jiraiya * Kakashi Hatake * Kankurō * Killer B * Konohamaru Sarutobi * Kurama * Kushina Uzumaki * Metal Lee * Might Guy * Minato Namikaze * Naruto Uzumaki * Neji Hyūga * Obito Uchiha (Clássico) * Orochimaru * Rock Lee * Sai * Sakura Haruno * Sarada Uchiha * Sasuke Uchiha * Shikadai Nara * Shikamaru Nara * Temari * Tenten * Tsunade Senju Minhas vilas favoritas * Konohagakure * Sunagakure Meus jutsu favoritos * Bijū Rasengan * Bijūdama Rasenshuriken * Chidori * Chidori: Raimei * Chidori: Raku * Chidori Eisō * Chidori Kōken * Chō Mini Bijūdama * Edo Tensei * Fūton: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken * Fūton: Rasenshuriken * Fūton: Rasenrenshuriken * Kage Bunshin * Kage Bunshin: Appā * Kage Bunshin: Daikaiten * Kage Bunshin: Raikirisō * Mini-Rasenshuriken * Ōdama Rasengan * Ōdama Rasenrengan * Oyako Rasengan * Raikiri * Raikiri: Nirentotsu * Raikiri: Sōraishin * Raikiri Issen * Rasen Chō Tarengan * Rasengan * Rasengan Gelel * Rasenrengan * Shin: Taikyoku Rasengan * Suiken * Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu * Tatsumaki Rasengan * Wakusei Rasengan Brevemente irei adicionar mais jutsus favoritos. Minhas armas favoritas * Fūma Shuriken * Hiraishin Kunai * Kami Shuriken * Kawara Shuriken * Kebari Senbon * Kunai * Senbon * Senpō: Kebari Senbon * Shihōhappō Shuriken * Shuriken * Togebari Brevemente irei adicionar mais armas favoritas. Minhas páginas favoritas * Bijū Rasengan * Bijūdama Rasenshuriken * Boruto Uzumaki * Chidori * Chidori: Raimei * Chidori: Raku * Chidori Eisō * Chidori Kōken * Chō Mini Bijūdama * Chōji Akimichi * Edo Tensei * Fūma Shuriken * Fūton: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken * Fūton: Rasenshuriken * Fūton: Rasenrenshuriken * Gaara * Gai * Himawari Uzumaki * Hinata Hyuga * Hiraishin Kunai * Ino Yamanaka * Itachi Uchiha * Jiraiya * Kage Bunshin * Kage Bunshin: Appā * Kage Bunshin: Dai Kaiten * Kage Bunshin: Raikirisō * Kakashi Hatake * Kami Shuriken * Kankurō * Kawara Shuriken * Kebari Senbon * Killer B * Konohagakure * Konohamaru Sarutobi * Kunai * Kurama * Kushina Uzumaki * Metal Lee * Minato Namikaze * Mini-Rasenshuriken * Naruto Uzumaki * Neji Hyūga * Obito Uchiha (Clássico) * Ōdama Rasengan * Ōdama Rasenrengan * Orochimaru * Oyako Rasengan * Raikiri * Raikiri: Nirentotsu * Raikiri: Sōraishin * Raikiri Issen * Rasen Chō Tarengan * Rasengan * Rasengan Gelel * Rasenrengan * Rock Lee * Sai * Sakura Haruno * Sarada Uchiha * Sasuke Uchiha * Senpō: Kebari Senbon * Shihōhappō Shuriken * Shikadai Nara * Shikamaru Nara * Shin: Taikyoku Rasengan * Shuriken * Suiken * Sunagakure * Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu * Tatsumaki Rasengan * Temari * Tenten * Togebari * Tsunade Senju * Wakusei Rasengan Brevemente irei adicionar mais páginas favoritas. Imagens das minhas Wikis já visitadas Brevemente irei adicionar imagens das minhas Wikis já visitadas. Imagens dos meus personagens favoritos Boruto_Uzumaki_(Infobox).png|Boruto Uzumaki. Choji Parte I.png|Chōji Akimichi (Clássico). Choji Parte II.png|Chōji Akimichi (Shippuden). Choji Akimichi (Parte IV).png|Chōji Akimichi (Epílogo). Gaara_Clássico.png|Gaara (Clássico). Gaara.PNG|Gaara (Shippuden). Gaara_(Infobox_-_O_Último).PNG|Gaara (O Último: Naruto o Filme). Gaara_(epilogo).png|Gaara (Epílogo). Guren.PNG|Guren. Himawari_Uzumaki_(Infobox).png|Himawari Uzumaki. Hinata-Genin.png|Hinata Hyuga (Clássico). Hinata_Hyūga_(Infobox_-_Parte_II).PNG|Hinata Hyuga (Shippuden). Hinata_Hyuga_(Parte_III-Prévia).png|Hinata Hyuga (O Último: Naruto o Filme). Hinata_Hyūga_(Parte_IV).png|Hinata Hyuga (Epílogo). Ino_Yamanaka_(Parte I novo).png|Ino Yamanaka (Clássico). Ino_Yamanaka.png|Ino Yamanaka (Shippuden). Ino_Yamanaka_(Parte_IV).png|Ino Yamanaka (Epílogo). Iruka_Umino.png|Iruka Umino (Clássico e Shippuden). Iruka_Umino_(Parte_IV).png|Iruka Umino (Epílogo). UchihaItachi.png|Itachi Uchiha (Clássico). Itachi_Uchiha_Perfil_.png|Itachi Uchiha (Shippuden). Jiraiya_perfil.PNG|Jiraiya. Kakashi_Hatake_Ep.72.png|Kakashi Hatake (Clássico e Shippuden). Kakashi_The_Last.png|Kakashi Hatake (O Último: Naruto o Filme). Kakashi_Parte_IV.png|Kakashi Hatake (Epílogo). Kankurō_(Parte_I).PNG|Kankurō (Clássico). Kankurō_Parte_II.png|Kankurō (Shippuden). Kankuro_(Epílogo).png|Kankurō (Epílogo). Killer_B.PNG|Killer B (Shippuden). Killer_B_(Epílogo).png|Killer B (Epílogo). Konohamaru (Parte I).png|Konohamaru Sarutobi (Clássico). Konohamaru.png|Konohamaru Sarutobi (Shippuden). Konohamaru parteIII.png|Konohamaru Sarutobi (O Último: Naruto o Filme). Konohamaru (epílogo).png|Konohamaru Sarutobi (Epílogo). Kurama.png|Kurama. Kushina_envergonhada.PNG|Kushina Uzumaki (Passado). Filho_de_Rock_Lee.PNG|Metal Lee. MightGuy.png|Might Guy (Clássico e Shippuden). Guy_(Epílogo).png|Might Guy (Epílogo). Minato_Namikaze_(Infobox_-_Parte_I).PNG|Minato Namikaze. Naruto (Infobox Parte I).png|Naruto Uzumaki (Clássico). Naruto Uzumaki (Infobox Parte II B).png|Naruto Uzumaki (Shippuden). Naruto Uzumaki (Parte III-Prévia).png|Naruto Uzumaki (O Último: Naruto o Filme). Naruto_Hokage.png|Naruto Uzumaki (Epílogo). Neji_(Parte_I).png|Neji (Clássico). Neji_(Shippuden).png|Neji Hyūga (Shippuden). Obito_Uchiha_(Passado).png|Obito Uchiha (Clássico). Orochimaru.png|Orochimaru. Rock_Lee-Genin.png|Rock Lee (Clássico). Rock_Lee.png|Rock Lee (Shippuden). Lee_parteIII.png|Rock Lee (O Último: Naruto o Filme). Rock_Lee_(Parte_IV).png|Rock Lee (Epílogo). Sai.png|Sai (Shippuden). Sai parteIII.png|Sai (O Último: Naruto o Filme). Sai (Epílogo).png|Sai (Epílogo). Sakura_Haruno_(Parte_I_novo).png|Sakura Haruno (Clássico). Sakura_na_Parte_II.png|Sakura Haruno (Shippuden). Sakura_Haruno_(Infobox_-_Parte_III).PNG|Sakura Haruno (O Último: Naruto o Filme). Sakura_Haruno_(Parte_IV).png|Sakura Haruno (Epílogo). Salada_Uchiha.png|Sarada Uchiha. Sasuke epi 319.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Clássico). Sasuke.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Shippuden). Sasuke_Uchiha_(Infobox_-_O_Último).PNG|Sasuke Uchiha (O Último: Naruto o Filme). Sasuke_Uchiha_(Infobox_-_Epílogo_Prt._IV).PNG|Sasuke Uchiha (Epílogo). Shikadai (Epílogo).png|Shikadai Nara. Shikamaru Clássico.PNG|Shikamaru Nara (Clássico). Shikamaru Nara (Infobox - Parte II).PNG|Shikamaru Nara (Shippuden). Shikamaru Nara (Parte III-Prévia).png|Shikamaru Nara (O Último: Naruto o Filme). Shikamaru Nara (Infobox - Parte IV Epílogo).PNG|Shikamaru Nara (Epílogo). Temari na Parte I.png|Temari (Clássico). Temari (Reunião dos Kage).PNG|Temari (Shippuden). Temari(Epílogo).png|Temari (Epílogo). Tenten-Genin.png|Tenten (Clássico). Tenten-Shippuden.png|Tenten (Shippuden). Tenten (Parte IV).png|Tenten (Epílogo). Tsunade_(Parte_I).png|Tsunade Senju (Clássico). Tsunade.PNG|Tsunade Senju (Shippuden). Tsunade_(Epílogo).png|Tsunade Senju (Epílogo). Brevemente irei adicionar mais imagens dos meus personagens favoritos. Imagens dos meus jutsu favoritos Bijū Rasengan.png|Bijū Rasengan. Bijūdama Rasenshuriken (Mangá - Colorido).PNG|Bijūdama Rasenshuriken. Chidori.PNG|Chidori. Brevemente irei adicionar imagens dos meus jutsu favoritos. Imagens das minhas vilas favoritas Konohagakure Konohagakure no Sato.png|A Vila Oculta da Folha, ela fica no País do Fogo, e é conhecida como Konoha e Konohagakure. (木ノ葉隠れの里, Konohagakure no Sato) Sunagakure Sunagakure.png|A Vila Oculta da Areia, ela fica no País do Vento, e é conhecida como Suna e Sunagakure. (砂隠れの里, Sunagakure no Sato) Imagens das minhas armas favoritas Fūma_Shuriken.png|Fūma Shuriken. Hiraishin Kunai.png|Hiraishin Kunai. Kami_Shuriken2.PNG|Kami Shuriken. Kawara_Shuriken.PNG|Kawara Shuriken. Hari Senbon.png|Kebari Senbon. Kunai.PNG|Kunai. Senbon (Shizune).PNG|Senbon. Senbon de Agulha de Cabelo.PNG|Senpō: Kebari Senbon. Shuriken_de_Todas_Direções.png|Shihōhappō Shuriken. Shuriken.PNG|Shuriken. Hari Senbon (Kaguya).PNG|Togebari. Brevemente irei adicionar mais imagens das minhas armas favoritas. Imagens das minhas páginas favoritas Brevemente irei adicionar imagens das minhas páginas favoritas. Info Cards 325px|left|thumb|Meu Info Card antigo. thumb|325px|Meu Info Card novo. Homenagens Goku9_(Avatar-Rafa).png|Meu avatar feito por Rafael Uchiha. Goku Chibi (Usuário DHSC).png|Meu chibi feito por DHSC. Por mim Chibi_-_DHSC.png|Chibi de DHSC. Chibi_-_Zack.png|Chibi de Zack universe. Chibi_-_Jú.png|Chibi de Jú2754. Chibi_-_Black.png|Chibi de BlackZetsu. Chibi_-_Dora.png|Chibi de Div4Dora. Chibi_-_Jefther.png|Chibi de Jefther Gabriel. Chibi_-_Noctis.png|Chibi de Noctis Uchiha. Chibi_-_Jake.png|Chibi de Jake the Dad. Chibi_-_Punisher.png|Chibi de PunisherWayne11. Chibi_-_Hawtu.png|Chibi de Hawtur. Chibi_-_Himawari.png|Chibi de Hyugahimawari5. Chibi_-_Master.png|Chibi de Sor Júlio Stark. Chibi_-_Emilly.png|Chibi de Emilly gaby. Chibi_-_Mei.png|Chibi de Mizukage Mei Terumi. Chibi_-_Thiago.png|Chibi de Thiago Ootsuki. Wikis já visitadas * Big Farm ** Big Farm Wiki (brasileira) (ADMIN) ** Big Farm Wiki (espanhola) * McLeodGaming ** McLeodGaming Wiki (brasileira) (ADMIN)(FUNDADOR) ** McLeodGaming Wiki Arquivos (ADMIN)(FUNDADOR) ** McLeodGaming Wiki (americana) (ROLLBACK) ** McLeodGaming Wiki (espanhola) * Séries Super Smash Flash ** Wiki SSF2 Camp (espanhola) ** Super Smash Flash 2 Wiki ** Super Smash Flash Wiki * Marketland ** Marketland Wiki (americana) * Chibi-Robo ** Chibi-Robo Wiki (americana) * Apenas Um Show ** Apenas Um Show Wiki (brasileira) * Tales of Symphonia (buscado)/Tales (referente) ** Tales Wiki * Mario ** Mario Wiki (americana) * Sonic ** Sonic Wiki (americana) * Mega Man ** Mega Man Wiki (americana) * Naruto ** Naruto Wiki (brasileira) (ESSA WIKI)(EX-ROLLBACK) ** Wiki Naruto Fanon (brasileira) ** Narutopédia (americana) ** Narutopédia Fanon (americana) * Shingeki no Kyojin ** Shingeki no Kyojin Wiki (americana) * Fairy Tail ** Fairy Tail Wiki (americana) Brevemente irei adicionar mais Wikis já visitadas. Páginas criadas Boruto Uzumaki Chōchō Akimichi Himawari Uzumaki Kosuke Maruboshi Shikadai Nara Registro de Batalhas Ninja Eu ganhei 11 Batalhas Ninja, perdi 5, empatei 1, tenho cinco batalhas incompletas, fui juiz de 3 partidas e tenho um total de 24 Batalhas Ninja. Vitórias Emilly gaby Jefther Gabriel Lilithec303 StingEucliffeBR Thiago W. Uchiha Derrotas Alice Morato BlackZetsu João Gabriel Empates StingEucliffeBR Incompletas Alice Morato BlackZetsu João Gabriel Emilly gaby Lilithec303 StingEucliffeBR Thiago W. Uchiha Juiz Alice Morato vs. BlackZetsu Alice Morato vs. Emilly gaby BlackZetsu vs. Jefther Gabriel (Final da partida) Registro de Batalhas Ninja (Fanon) Eu ganhei 5 Batalhas Ninja, perdi 4, não empatei nenhuma, tenho 3 batalhas incompletas, não fui juiz de nenhuma e tenho um total de 8 Batalhas Ninja. Vitórias DHSC Emilly gaby RodrigoSentient Derrotas Bending753 BlackZetsu João Gabriel Uchiha Asau Empates Nenhum empate. Incompletas Emilly gaby João Gabriel Juiz Nenhuma partida sendo um juiz. Missões Eu realizei 1 missão Rank-E, 0 missões Rank-D, 1 missão Rank-C, 3 missões Rank-B, 1 missão Rank-A e 0 missões Rank-S, 6 missões ao todo. Curiosidades * Eu sou paulista, mas tenho uma grande de sotaques, como os da Bahia, Paraná, e da Espanha, isso depende de com quem eu estou falando, a situação, o lugar, a frequência de que edito páginas na Wiki, a quantidade de pessoas do lugar onde estou, entre outras coisas. * Eu gosto muito de ser formal em frases, mas não consigo manter esse hábito às vezes. ** Raras vezes que eu não consigo manter esse hábito, me faz parecer uma criança, devido às palavras usadas para dar o entendimento. * Eu sou Otaku. * Eu odeio quando me chamam de "novato". Agradecimentos Pela página Alice Morato Emilly gaby Fwy Jefther Gabriel Rafael Uchiha Samemaru StingEucliffeBR A quem leu Acha que me esqueci de você? Não, não esqueci, essa parte é apenas para agradecer a você por ler minha página, muito obrigado, espero que volte, qualquer dúvida ou se quiser conversar comigo, eu tenho um mural. Esse lugar serve para postar qualquer mensagem de qualquer assunto, explicações estão na página. Obrigado mesmo por ler. E também seria legal se colocassem uma resposta de algumas/todas perguntas que estavam entre parênteses na seção abaixo... Para quem está com dúvidas, o que está em parênteses são a minha opinião sobre tal assunto ou uma especificação do mesmo. Espero que tenham tido paciência para ler essa enorme página. Respostas Coloque aqui suas respostas das perguntas que estavam entre parênteses. Não esqueçam de colocar assinatura!!! Informações Referências